Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Darness K. M
Summary: Theo aurait préféré que Scott puisse devenir méchant. Il aurait vraiment aimé.
1. Partie 1

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Cela faisait 10 ans que Theo n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Scott savait exactement pourquoi il revenait au bout de tout ce temps. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas complètement mais l'idée était là. Il était persuadé que ce qui s'était passé entre eux peu de temps avant qu'il déménage était en cause. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir transformer en loup-garou et qu'il veuille rejoindre sa meute. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas qu'on veuille rejoindre sa meute, pour lui, sa meute, c'était ses amis et rien de plus, un peu comme sa famille, elle s'était faite comme ça... C'était pareil quand Aiden et Ethan ont voulu faire partis de la meute – surtout qu'ils faisaient quand même partis de la meute d'Alpha qui leur voulait plus de mal que de bien, à la base -. Mais Theo restait Theo. Tout en n'étant pas tout à fais Theo. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, il le savait tout autant que Stiles, mais... C'était compliqué.

« - J'en ai marre ! » Grommela Theo en entrant dans la maison de Scott alors que celui-ci venait de lui ouvrir.

« - Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir...

\- Excuse-moi. Mais je fais pratiquement les yeux doux à Stiles pour qu'il m'accepte dans la meute, et ça ne marche absolument pas !

\- Parce qu'il sent bien que tes intentions ne sont pas vraiment honnête... »

Theo attrapa Scott et le plaqua contre le mur en cognant du poing contre celle-ci. Pas du tout content. Ça l'énervait déjà d'essayer de bien s'entendre avec Stiles, alors que celui-ci le rejette comme ça... ça le mettait hors de lui !

« - Tu pourrais m'aider, c'est pour toi que je fais ça !

\- Je ne t'aiderais pas, puisque je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi tu es ici...

\- Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant... »

Theo posa ses lèvres sur celles de Scott, les dévorant avec une passion non-dissimulé. Ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches pour les plaquer contre lui. Mais un grognement le fit s'arrêter.

« - Je connais les raisons que tu dis, je ne sais pas celles que tu me caches... » La chimère pinça les lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire quoique ce soit sur... Toute cette histoire.

« - Je suis revenu pour toi...

\- Theo...

\- Je t'ai dis que je reviendrais par n'importe quel moyen alors me voilà !

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, hein ?

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Arrête, c'est ridicule, on n'est pas dans un mariage...

\- N'empêche que si tu n'appartenais rien qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de paraître bien sous tout rapport au reste de la meute...

\- Ouais, surtout que ça ne marche pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Theo de grogner. Après tout les efforts qu'il avait fais, ça ne marchait pas ? Était-il un mauvais menteur ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce qu'il faisait pour qu'on ne le croit pas ? Scott, savait lui, il le savait parce qu'il voyait quand il était sincère, il retrouvait le Theo d'il y a dix ans quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux et que son ancien ami ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Stiles se méfiait de lui ? Il avait toute les raisons pour, mais Scott ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, Alpha ou pas...

Scott caressa la joue de celui qui voulait entrer dans sa meute mais qui n'en ferait sans doute jamais partis, observant le moindre trait de son visage qui se relâchait à son contact. Bien sûr que Theo avait changé en dix ans. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, non plus. Mais il savait que tout deux ressentaient la même chose, il aurait préféré que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi, que Theo ne reviennent pas, ou qu'il n'ait pas de mauvaises intentions, le problème avec Scott – et tout ce qui se passe en général à Beacon Hills – c'est que rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'aurait prévu. Jamais. S'il y avait la moindre petite chance pour que Theo revienne 10 ans plus tard, ayant toujours des sentiments pour Scott, il était évident qu'autre chose se cachait derrière pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être heureux. Ni ensemble. Même si là, à cet instant, ils profitaient d'être seul tous les deux. Theo l'embrassa une petite dernière fois avant de le relâcher pour l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner à l'étage.

« - Quoiqu'il arrive... Je laisserais pas tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu laisseras pas tomber ? Moi ? Ou ton plan ?

\- Je... » Theo soupira.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir toi-même ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai pas le choix, d'accord ?! »

Il le poussa dans la chambre en grondant, ça l'énervait vraiment que Scott soupçonne ses mauvaises actions – même s'il ne faisait rien –. Surtout qu'il semblait avoir compris qu'il faisait partis des méchants, mais ne savait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé pendant ces 10 ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait endurés. Ni ce qui était en jeu maintenant. Il aimerait bien lui dire, mais il ne le pouvait pas non plus. Surtout s'il suivait le plan, et qu'il devait envisager de tuer Scott. Mais... Mais Scott étant un véritable Alpha, et Scott étant Scott, ses chances de survies étaient assez élevés. Il avait bien survécu à Peter Hale, après tout. Enfin, pour le moment.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et l'embarqua dans le lit, le plaquant contre celui-ci pour se remettre à l'embrasser, déchirant ses vêtements tout en griffant sa peau sous l'envie qui montait en lui, faisant allègrement gémir son compagnon d'infortune. Le problème de Scott c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre once de méchanceté en lui, Theo pouvait faire venir le reste de la meute de son côté, même si ce serait plus compliqué avec Stiles s'il n'arrivait pas à réveiller son côté sombre comme l'avait fais le nogitsune. Mais Scott, même amoureux de lui, était incapable de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, encore moins de tuer quelqu'un, il suffisait de voir le mal qu'il se donnait pour les chimères alors qu'elles tuaient des gens. Il avait toujours soupçonnait son goût pour le masochisme, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.

C'était, néanmoins, un très bon moyen d'effriter la relation entre Stiles et Scott, parce qu'il devait les séparer. Scott serait trop fort avec Stiles auprès de lui, et il n'arriverait pas à faire tomber Stiles du côté obscur si Scott n'était pas loin, tout était histoire de stratégie. Les sentiments ne comptaient pas dans cette histoire. S'ils auraient compté, il aurait pu garder l'alpha auprès de lui...

Sans beaucoup de douceur, d'une sauvagerie assez lycanthropique, il le fit sien, il mêla la douleur au plaisir, embrassant, mordant sa peau, faisant gémir plus fort le plus gentil des deux qui s'accrochait doucement à lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Paraître méchant devant les méchants, paraître gentil devant les gentils... Paraître Theo devant Scott, c'était quand même mieux. Même s'il avait essayé de paraître gentil au début, il s'était vite fais griller, si seulement il avait deviné aussi tout les problèmes qu'il avait amené avec lui, il aurait peut-être fais un effort pour le faire disparaître de sa vie le plus rapidement possible... Si seulement il pouvait être méchant. Si seulement.

Une fois la partie de jambe en l'air terminé, Scott s'était endormi alors que Theo l'avait emprisonné entre ses bras, respirant doucement son odeur, si son avis était important alors il voudrait le garder rien que pour lui... Embrassant doucement sa peau, il soupira.

« - Nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais être ensemble... »


	2. Partie 2

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire – Partie 2

Il y a des années, Theo avait rencontré Scott, ou plutôt Scott était venu à sa rencontre. Déjà à cette époque, il était une teigne, Stiles et lui se détestaient et passaient leur temps à être méchant l'un envers l'autre, il faut dire que Theo n'était pas tellement gentil avec ses camarades de classe, il ne les aimait pas. C'était des têtes de gland. Et Stiles était la pire des têtes de gland. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le meilleur ami de celui-ci venir lui offrir des bonbons avec un grand sourire. Normalement, il l'aurait envoyé bouler en lui balançant ses bonbons à la figure. Mais Scott était comme un rayon de soleil et après une hésitation, il avait finis par prendre un bonbon... Ils s'étaient finalement assis l'un à coté de l'autre pour partager les bonbons, et Theo trouvait la présence du brun assez apaisante sans savoir pourquoi.

« - Traître ! » S'était écrié Stiles qui venait de retrouver son meilleur ami qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« - Tu veux pas de bonbons ?

\- Bas si ! » Il s'était assis de l'autre coté de Scott. « - Mais pas question de devenir copain avec lui !

\- Tout pareil. » Scott s'était contenté de rire. Leurs chamailleries l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et généralement, c'est parce qu'il était en train de rire, qu'ils s'arrêtaient.

Les jours avaient passés et le trio s'était peu à peu soudé, même si Theo et Stiles passait toujours leur temps à se chamailler, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un que ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour celui qui était son premier ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'accroche avec ses parents et sa sœur était... quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait pas comme sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était Scott. C'était le seul à savoir l'approcher sans se prendre des méchancetés dans la figure, le seul à pouvoir le faire sourire... Même s'il y avait toujours Stiles qui venait se mettre entre eux. Theo aimait Scott. Plus que n'importe quelle autre personne de ce monde. Stiles ne réalisait même pas la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour meilleur ami.

Ce fut un choc quand ses parents décidèrent de déménager. Il avait fais des caprices pendant des jours et des jours, il ne voulait pas déménager ! Il ne voulait pas d'autres amis que Scott ! Mais rien n'y fit. La veille du départ, il était allé voir Scott pour lui faire ses adieux. Ou plutôt, ses au revoir puisqu'il comptait bien revenir. Il n'avait même pas pu retenir ses larmes, et comme d'habitude, Scott souriait. Il lui avait donné une photo d'eux en souvenir. Pour le consoler, il lui avait dis qu'il pourrait toujours l'appeler ou lui envoyer des lettres... Theo l'avait embrassé. Avec son innocence et son amour d'enfant de 8 ans, mais il l'avait quand même embrassé, parce que c'est ce que faisaient les gens à la télé quand ils aimaient quelqu'un.

« - Je reviendrais par n'importe quel moyen ! Alors t'as intérêt de m'attendre ! »

Scott était surpris mais lui sourit à nouveau, d'autant plus que ce serait le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait de lui. Et il était partis. Au début, il appelait régulièrement Scott... Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où ils ont eu un accident. Ses parents sont morts sur le coup. Un monsieur dont il ignore toujours le nom les avaient pris, lui et sa sœur, pour les amener aux docteurs... Il avait regardé sa sœur se noyer, pour que les docteurs récupèrent son cœur pour le lui mettre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs rien à ce qui se passait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il souffrait. Il avait sûrement faillis mourir un nombre incalculable de fois et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se raccrocher au souvenir de Scott. C'était le seul qui l'aidait à tenir bon tout ce temps. Peut-être était-ce grâce à lui que c'était le seul à ne pas avoir été un échec...

Scott n'avait donc plus eut de nouvelles de lui pendant 10 longues années, forcément, il était passé à autre chose, il ne pensait plus que Theo puisse réapparaître. Celui-ci avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, un vrai alpha, et qu'il devait le tuer et s'emparer de sa meute... Il n'avait pas envie de ça, c'était vraiment le pire. Mais ça lui donnait l'occasion de revoir enfin son ami après tout ce temps, après ces années de souffrance où il ne pouvait que se raccrocher désespérément à son souvenir. Il se demandait s'il avait changé... S'il souriait toujours de cette façon si chaleureuse... De temps en temps, il regardait la photo qu'il avait précieusement conservé. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de mal à Scott. Il le voulait rien que pour lui. Il lui manquait. Énormément. C'était le seul ami qu'il avait eu. La seule personne qu'il ait aimé. Celui qui après 10 ans hantait toujours ses pensées... Et pourtant, Theo n'avait absolument rien d'un grand romantique.

Il avait pu lire la surprise dans le regard de Scott quand il arriva littéralement de nulle part pour mettre une autre chimère hors d'état de nuire. Il l'avait reconnu, il le savait, mais n'osait y croire... Il avait aussi pu voir la hantise dans le regard de Stiles, l'air de dire « ho non pas lui. », mais ce n'était pas pour l'humain qu'il était venu, mais bel et bien pour l'alpha. Le problème c'est que pour se faire accepter par la meute, il fallait d'abord qu'il se fasse accepter par Stiles... Ce qui était peine perdue, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Une fois qu'il s'était enfin retrouvé seul avec Scott, chez celui-ci, ils ne s'étaient rien dis, Theo avait simplement approché l'alpha et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Il avait été heureux de le retrouver. Mais triste de venir gâcher un peu plus sa vie. Parce qu'il savait bien que la vie de l'alpha avait été loin d'être rose depuis qu'il s'était fais mordre... Et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arranger.


	3. Partie 3

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire – Partie 3

Ce qui était bien c'est que Scott avait survécu, quand Theo avait tenté de le tuer. C'était même quasiment un miracle, et la chimère en avait été heureuse, même s'il n'avait pas pu le montrer.

Ce qui était moins bien, c'est que Theo venait littéralement de disparaître sous les yeux de Scott. Aspiré par des ténèbres insondable auxquels il n'aurait jamais accès.

On ne savait pas trop ce que c'était en réalité, mais l'idée commune c'est que Theo était certainement mort et qu'on n'était pas prés de le revoir à Beacon Hills, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

Tout le monde ? Certainement pas, non. À la seconde où il avait vu la chimère disparaître sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, il avait sentis son cœur s'effriter. Comme s'il était en train de se transformer en un amas de poussière.

Scott et Theo ne s'étaient plus parlé ou vu seul à seul depuis qu'il avait attenté à sa vie, mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu sa mort et qu'il avait fais ça, parce qu'il y était contraint. Il en était sûr.

Parce que Theo l'aimait. Parce qu'il aimait Theo. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, et ce, malgré les années, les petites amies, le Stiles... Theo était son premier amour. Il était aussi comme un petit chat sauvage qu'il avait apprivoisé. Il était tout un tas de choses inexplicables à ses yeux, et il avait été littéralement heureux de le revoir après tant d'années. Si on lui avait dis, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Bien entendu, Theo avait changé, il avait enduré choses atroces, et s'il était revenu, c'était pour avoir la meute de Scott...

Tout aurait dû se finir quand Scott devait mourir. Mais il n'était pas mort. Alors tout devait se terminer à la mort des médecins de l'horreur, il n'y avait plus que ça. Et voilà qu'il disparaissait sous ses yeux !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi même après tout ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on celui qu'il aimait ? N'était-ce pas suffisant de lui avoir enlevé Alisson ? Non ? Il fallait vraiment qu'on continue de s'acharner sur lui de cette façon ?

C'était un coup dur pour lui, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre, cette fois. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il n'avait pas mis qui que ce soit au courant de sa relation particulièrement étrange avec la chimère. Il ne voyait même pas comment il aurait pu dire à quelqu'un qu'il était amoureux de celui qui n'était ni plus ni moins que son ennemi. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu, éventuellement, en parler à Peter. S'ils étaient assez proche pour ça et que Peter n'était pas en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce n'étaient que des petits détails.

Il ne pouvait certainement pas parler avec Stiles. Il détestait trop Theo, et ce depuis toujours, pour qu'il puisse le faire. Il avait sortis sa « boite à Theo ». Une boite qu'il a depuis que Theo était parti de Beacon Hills il y a 10 ans. Il y avait des photos d'eux quand ils étaient petits et amis, ensuite des lettres, des cartes... Celles que Theo lui avait envoyé, puis celles qui étaient revenu à celui qui les avait écrite. Plusieurs, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que de toute évidence, le Reaken n'habitait plus là. Il n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles de lui. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à lui écrire et mettre les lettres dans cette fameuse boite.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus qu'à lui écrire une toute dernière lettre. Une lettre d'adieu.

« _Cher Theo, mon aimé._

 _Tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre, tu n'en liras pas une seule ligne, jamais, mais j'en ai besoin. Pour faire mon deuil. Pour continuer à avancer malgré tout, les autres ont besoin de moi, et je ne peux pas rester triste éternellement._

 _Je t'ai aimé. Plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. J'aurais aimé t'aider, plus que n'importe qui. C'est difficile, à présent. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on finirait par se retrouver et que nous pourrions être heureux. Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression que le destin s'est bien foutu de ma gueule. Il a fait en sorte que tu me retrouves, pour de mauvaises raisons, que nous ne puissions pas être heureux à un seul instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'arrache à moi. C'est tellement injuste..._

 _Je ne te reverrais plus, c'est trop tard, je dois te faire mes adieux. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurais voulu que nous puissions rester ensemble plus longtemps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous pouvions nous retrouver encore, de nombreuses fois. Tant que nous étions tout deux vivant, mais c'est trop tard. Trop tard pour tout. Pour mes regrets, pour mes sentiments qui ne t'atteindront plus jamais, pour cette culpabilité qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je te revois disparaître, et ne rien pouvoir y faire._

 _Tu me manques déjà. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, et je ne peux en parler à personne. Tu m'as laissé avec trop de choses. J'en viens à presque souhaiter de t'oublier pour que cette tristesse s'en aille._

 _Penses-tu que la mort nous réunira ?_

 _Je le souhaite, même si je ne suis pas encore près de mourir._

 _Adieu,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Scott._ »

Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche, il devait être fort. Pour la meute. Pour Stiles et tout ceux qui l'entoure mais qui ne savent pas ce qu'il endure en ce moment. La lettre rejoignit la boite qu'il rangea tout au fond de son armoire. Comme un souvenir qu'il devait oublier, qu'il se rappellerait bien des années plus tard en se disant que ça appartenait vraiment au passé.

Les jours passèrent et Scott n'allait pas vraiment mieux, mais personne ne le remarquait. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il souriait comme il en avait l'habitude et personne ne se doutait de rien. Même pas Stiles. Trop content que Theo ait disparu, pour sa part. Beacon Hills était calme depuis, et il en profitait grandement, parce que tout le monde savait que ça ne durait pas dans cette ville. Les gens reprenaient leurs petites habitudes, Liam avec Hayden, Lydia avec Parrish, même Stiles avait l'air de se remettre à flirter avec Malia. Décidément, celui là avait un truc avec les Hale.

Mais Scott... même s'il avait retrouvé sa meute, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi seul. Quand la meute lui avait tourné le dos, au moins, il lui restait toujours Theo. C'était le plus important. Maintenant il avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir mais devait faire semblant. Tout était pour le mieux, tout le monde étaient sauf, à part Theo. Theo-le-grand-méchant-Reaken que tout le monde détestait. Sauf Scott. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible ou non, mais c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Au point qu'il se disait que les ténèbres, ça ne devait pas être si mal que ça...

Deux semaines avaient passés, et il se sentait au bord du gouffre, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit un certain jeune homme, assis sur son lit, qui lui sourit, la boite dans les mains.

« - Alors comme ça, on m'écrit des lettres ? »


	4. Partie 4

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire – Partie 4

Scott sentit son cœur se remplir de joie à la vue du jeune homme. Theo. Theo se trouvait devant lui, et bien vivant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et le fait qu'il ait trouvé ses lettres était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il fit un pas hésitant vers lui, l'angoisse tout de même que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un mirage créé par la folie. Theo, quant à lui, plia la lettre avant de déclarer dans le plus grand sérieux.

« J'ai tué Stiles. »

Scott se stoppa net. Il ne comprenait pas. La voix de Theo était bien parvenu à ses oreilles mais son cerveau refusait l'information.

« Quoi ? » Theo soupira et le regarda, toujours sérieux.

« Il nous empêchait d'être ensemble, alors je l'ai tué. »

L'information parvenait à faire son petit chemin jusqu'au cerveau du jeune homme, ayant l'effet d'un coup de massue. Stiles. Son meilleur ami, son frère... Il l'avait tué ? Sous le choc, Scott tomba, genoux à terre, les bras ballants. Il n'y croyait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il imaginait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et pour lui il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Était-ce là le choix qu'il avait ? Choisir entre son meilleur ami et celui qu'il aimait ?

« Fait pas cette tête... »

Scott se releva d'un coup, partagé entre la colère et la tristesse, il était tout simplement en rage. La rage pur et simple. La rage qui vous prend aux tripes quand vous apprenez qu'un membre de cher de votre famille s'est éteins, que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, le protéger... Pire encore, vous avez son assassin devant les yeux mais vous êtes incapable de le tuer. Il l'attrapa par le col en serrant les dents.

« Il n'est pas mort. » Scott fronça les sourcils. Theo jouait-il avec ses nerfs ? « Enfin si, il est mort, mais il est revenu à la vie... » L'alpha ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il racontait et le lâcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bordel ?! » Scott, énervé ? Il y avait de quoi.

« Il s'est transformé en renard et pouf, il est partit gentiment gambader dans la forêt. »

Ok. D'accord. Scott allait se taper la tête contre un mur et se réveiller de ce foutu rêve. Parce que Theo qui revient à la vie pour tuer Stiles, qui lui aussi revenait à la vie, pour se transformer en renard et s'enfuir dans la forêt... Non, ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve.

« Explique-moi parce que là... je suis totalement largué. » Scott s'assit dans son lit, las.

« Pour reprendre depuis le début, quand j'ai disparu dans les ténèbres, je ne sais pas trop où j'ai atterri mais j'ai trouvé la mère de Stiles sur mon chemin. Et elle m'a reconnu, elle savait que j'étais un ami de son fils. Enfin, plus ou moins, on va pas chipoter. Il se trouve qu'elle était un métamorphe et comme elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à Stiles à se servir de ses pouvoirs, car trop jeune quand elle a commencé à être malade, elle a scellé ses pouvoirs. Le seul moyen de les réveiller était de le tuer. »

Donc... en fait, il baignait dans le surnaturel depuis le début. D'accord. Admettons, au point où il en était ça ne faisait plmus vraiment grande différence. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus jeter la pierre à Peter au moins. Et ça signifiait qu'à l'épisode Nogitsune, ils auraient pu tuer directement Stiles au lieu de faire tout ce foin... Peut-être, ce qui était fais, était fais.

« Et comment tu es revenu ? » Theo haussa les épaules, un peu perplexe.

« Je ne saurais pas trop comment t'expliquer... mais Claudia a utiliser les derniers pouvoirs qu'il lui restait avant de disparaître, c'est ce qui m'a fait revenir à la vie. » De toute façon, le surnaturel était vraiment inexplicable.

« Et donc... Tu l'as tué. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais si ça n'avait pas marché ?! » Nouveau haussement d'épaule.

« Il serait mort. » Scott roula des yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! » Theo esquissa un sourire.

« Bah, on s'en fiche, ça a marché c'est tout ce qui importe ! Tu pourrais au moins avouer que t'es content de me revoir ! »

En fait, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, attirant Scott à lui pour un baiser langoureux.

« T'es qu'un enfoiré. » Theo ricana doucement.

« Ouais, il paraît. »

Pourtant, le brun attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et profiter un minimum de ce moment. Même s'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, il fallait bien avouer qu'il lui avait réellement manqué et que le retrouver était, pour son cœur, un véritable soulagement.

« Et donc, tu l'as laissé s'enfuir dans la forêt... » Le châtain acquiesça.

« Il a dû être tout perdu le petit bonhomme, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça ! »

L'alpha lui lança un regard blasé, il mettrait bien sa main à couper que ça amusait la chimère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait enduré, ni avec les docteurs, ni là où il avait atterri pendant ces quelques jours, cependant, il supposait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il aurait besoin de Scott pour ne pas terminer à Eichen House, c'était sûr et certain. De toute manière, Scott tenait trop à lui pour le laisser dépérir.

« Allons le chercher, dans ce cas. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'alpha se mit en route pour la forêt, Theo sur ses talons. Il essaya de capter l'odeur de Stiles, mais celle-ci avait changé maintenant qu'il était un être surnaturel, ça devenait plus compliqué, il lui fallait s'en imprimer avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Cependant, il capta une autre odeur qui le fit tiquer. Il connaissait cette odeur. Et ça le rendait inquiet, parce qu'il n'était pas censé de trouver ici, pas lui. Il suivit tout de même la piste, sait-on jamais, en espérant tout de même que ses peurs étaient infondés. Sauf qu'il avait un très bon odorat. Il ne fut donc pas si surpris que ça de trouver un renard endormi et blottit contre les poils d'un loup. Il les regarda perplexe.

« Voilà autre chose... » Theo arriva à sa suite et observa la scène.

« Est-ce le Derek dont on m'a tant parlé ? » Le loup releva la tête vers Theo et se mit à grogner.

« J'aurais préféré... mais tu n'en es pas loin, c'est bien un Hale. »

Le loup se détacha de la petite boule de poil rousse pour reprendre forme humaine et leur faire face.

« ça faisait un bail... » Fit l'homme, essayant de paraître détaché.

« Peter... Vous n'étiez pas censé être à Eichen House ? Quand en êtes vous sortis ? » L'autre esquissa un sourire en coin.

« J'y suis resté tellement peu de temps que c'est à se demander si j'y suis vraiment allé. » Scott soupira de dépit, évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« C'est lui le fameux Peter Hale ? Je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de plus impressionnant. » Le loup-garou de naissance ricana doucement.

« Et toi je suppose que tu es celui qui a attenté à la vie de Stiles. » La chimère haussa les sourcils.

« Comment vous le savez ? » Peter répondit avec dédain.

« Tu empestes le sang. »

Le petit brun pensa que ce n'était pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, Peter étant bien la dernière personne à pouvoir faire des reproches à ce sujet, mais il n'en dit rien. Préférant changer de discussion.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé Stiles ? » Peter reporta son attention sur le jeune McCall.

« J'ai entendu l'appel. Pas toi ? C'est étonnant pour un alpha. » Theo toussota.

« Il se peut que j'ai perturbé l'appel... » Voilà autre chose... La chimère pouvait faire ça ? Mais Scott ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que sous-entendait Peter.

« Pour un alpha ? Vous voulez dire... » Le Hale fit rougeoyer ses yeux.

« Tu arrives trop tard, gamin, Stiles fait partis de ma meute à présent. »


	5. Partie 5

Scott rentra dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte au nez de Theo, ce qui n'empêcha pas la chimère d'entrer.

« Oh, arrête de bouder... » Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Bouder ? T'as l'impression que je boude, là ?! Je suis hors de moi ! Stiles fait parti de la meute de Peter et tout ça par ta faute ! » Theo roula des yeux.

« Pas complètement, non. Tu aurais entendu son appel si tu n'avais pas été aussi faible à ce moment-là, si tu n'avais pas été aussi obnubilé par moi... »

L'alpha s'assit sur lit et prit son visage dans les mains, c'est comme si on venait de lui donner une belle gifle, peut-être même un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami. Non, en fait, il l'avait déjà perdu. Tout ça par sa faute. Sa faute à lui, ça ne servait à rien de blâmer Theo qui n'avait rien fais de plus que ce qu'il fait d'habitude. La chimère soupira doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé, ça va aller d'accord ? » Scott releva un peu la tête, toujours peiné.

« Comment ça pourrait aller ? » Theo esquissa un sourire, sa main venant prendre tendrement la sienne.

« Je suis là, je suis de retour à présent. Je t'aiderais. » Il pénétra ses yeux bleus dans le regard du latino qui esquissa un faible sourire.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Toujours. » Theo rit doucement et vint embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son loup-garou préféré qui lui avait tellement manqué durant ces dernières semaines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Stiles, alors ?

\- Laisse-le conclure avec son alpha pour le moment, on verra bien comment les choses évoluent... » Scott cligna des yeux. Genre, plusieurs fois, essayant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination auditive.

« Comment ça, conclure ? » Theo haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris, avant de rire doucement.

« Non... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Ben que Stiles et Peter... enfin tu vois quoi...

\- Non, je ne vois pas !

\- Ils sont... comme nous. »

Scott observa son amant d'un visage interdit. Ce n'était pas possible. Ou peut-être que si ? Non... il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était improbable, impossible... certainement ce que Stiles penserait en apprenant pour lui et Theo, et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

« Alors je devrais... laisser faire, tout simplement ? Les laisser... s'aimer ? » Theo se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et embrassa son oreille.

« Tu vois ce que tu as ressentis quand on m'a séparé de toi ? C'est la même chose pour Stiles, à part qu'il le ressent pour Peter. Tu voudrais vraiment le faire sciemment souffrir comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais..

\- Mais ? C'est parce que c'est un psychopathe ? » Scott tourna son regard, observant à nouveau les yeux magnifique de son chéri. Lui aussi c'était un beau psychopathe dans son genre.

« Je crois qu'on est maso...

\- Vous n'êtes pas frères de cœur pour rien. » Ricana doucement la chimère avant de revenir embrasser son amour.

Peu de temps après, Scott se retrouva entièrement dans le lit avec un Theo installé sur lui et dévorant sa bouche, le déshabillant pour pouvoir accéder à sa peau chaude qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de désirer.

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement au centre ville. Peter avait amené sa petite boule de poil chez lui et attendait sagement son réveil, ce qui ne tarda pas plus. Il put enfin apercevoir les yeux couleur miel de celui qu'il avait aimé depuis leur première rencontre, mais avec qui une histoire n'avait jamais été possible. Pas le bon moment. Pas le bon endroit. Pas le bon âge. Ni la bonne année. Il n'y avait rien de bon pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en couple. Stiles, ayant retrouvé son apparence mais étant nu, cligna des yeux en observant son vis à vis.

« Peter ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi...

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis nu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il sentait qu'il était en train de paniquer, c'est pour cela que Peter prit la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne.

« Tu es chez moi, tu n'as rien à craindre... Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils, voulant visiblement se souvenir.

« Theo... il... il m'a trouvé dans la forêt et il m'a...

\- Il t'a tué.

Ça veut dire qu'on est mort ?! » Demanda Stiles les yeux grands ouverts, il n'avait aucune envie d'être mort, non, pas maintenant !

« Non. Fort heureusement, tu n'es pas vraiment mort, ça a juste révélé tes pouvoirs... » Stiles fut plus que surpris à cette annonce. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, entrouvrit la bouche d'un air hébété...

« Mes pouvoirs ?

\- Tu es un métamorphe, comme ta mère.

\- Pardon ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, si j'avais été quelque chose comme ça, mon père s'en serait rendu compte !

\- Elle n'a jamais rien dis à ton père, et elle a bridé tes pouvoirs avant qu'il ne puisse découvrir quoique ce soit, elle est ensuite tombé malade... et tu connais la suite... » Stiles observa Peter, dubitatif.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Disons que nous avons aidé ta mère à brider tes pouvoirs, Talia, Deaton et moi.

\- Deaton ?! C'est donc pour ça qu'il nous aide ! Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis !

\- On voulait attendre au moins ta majorité… pour te protéger. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Deaton.

\- Ça aurait pu me servir depuis que Scott est un loup-garou, je vous signale !

\- Oui, et tu te serais encore plus mis en danger…

\- J'y étais déjà de toute façon ! » Peter soupira doucement et l'amena contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Euh.. ouais… hm… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Stiles, se trouvant gêné de l'attitude de Peter.

« Je fais ça. » Puis, l'alpha posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune qui se trouva trop surpris pour y répondre mais ne manqua pas de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais… que… enfin pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu viens de m'em… m'em… m'embrasser… ?!

\- C'est en effet ce que j'ai fais. » Affirma Peter, un petit sourire en coin en voyant la réaction de son petit métamorphe. « Parce que, je sais que tu m'aimes, et je sais aussi que c'est réciproque. » C'était définitif, Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus rouge et plus confus.

Le regard perdu, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du loup-garou, se mordit doucement la lèvres inférieur avant de l'embrasser à son tour, maladroitement certes, mais il l'embrassa. Peter eut un plus grand sourire contre ses lèvres et n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser.

« Voilà pourquoi tu fais partis de ma meute. » Annonça-t-il en faisant luire ses yeux rouge, Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

\- Oui, toi et moi, on va pouvoir créer notre propre meute. Tu m'as choisis, à la place de ton ami. » Le châtain fixa son apparemment « amant » avant d'éclater de rire, à la surprise de celui-ci.

« Oh Peter… Je n'ai pas eu de choix à faire, tu as toujours fais partis de la meute !

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu as mordu Scott, ce qui est en soi un lien que personne ne peut rompre, à part toi ou Scott en tuant l'autre. Ce que vous n'avez pas fais.

\- Mais… j'ai été mort.

\- Oui, par Derek, pas par Scott.

\- Donc… tu crois que… ?

\- J'en suis sûr, oui. Scott t'a même fais confiance à plusieurs reprises, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Ça fait donc deux alpha pour une meute ?

\- Deux fois plus de chance de survie, si vous arrivez à vous entendre. »

Stiles rit doucement devant l'air dubitatif de son nouvel amoureux, qui se demandait bien comment Stiles pouvait être mieux au courant que lui. Décidément, ce jeune homme ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner. Puis, l'hyperactif revint se blottir contre lui et s'endormit.


End file.
